The Familiar Stranger
by ElizabethxSalvatore
Summary: When the Doctor meets a strange girl, he can't help but get to know her. Will she be able to bring him out of his new found darkness? Summary sucks, but it's my first fanfiction.
1. Krystina

**AN-Hey guys I changed the story up a bit. Took out the first chapter which I'm gonna rewrite a bit and gave you a little... well I'll let you find out. Thanks to Kat Ducat for helping me and giving such wonderful suggestions and her thought on Krystina, I hope I helped you like her more :) Anyways I let you get to it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Doctor Who nor any of its character's. Also the credit for Payphone goes to Maroon 5 :)**

I don't know when it started, or really how. I just know that since I was born that this power, or curse in my opinion, has gotten me into more trouble then anything. My mother didn't tolerate me much, one step over her line and I could end up either homeless or not able to move for hours. of course, her always being half-drunk never helped.

Being in trouble didn't stop just with my mother. Principals, Mom's (also drunken) boyfriends, friends. It never stopped. And the information just kept pouring into me: affairs, murders, the list goes on and on. After blurting out that my Mother's boyfriend was actually just using her for money and pot, and not bring able to go to school the next day or even move out of my bed for that matter, I learned to keep my mouth shut.

Sometimes I slipped though. Sometime's I felt like it would keep that person from getting hurt, like the time I accidentally brushed against my friend's boyfriend's hand and found out he was cheating on her. Yeah let's just say that I lost a friend, but gained some knowledge. Some people would rather just be in the dark about things.

After putting up with my mother's abusive behavior and losing pretty much everyone that she cared about, I decided that it was better to pretty much lay low until I got a chance to move away... far away. So I started picking up cans when I was ten, got little jobs here and there when I turned sixteen, and then two years later packed my bag and left for the Lone Star state: Texas. It was bright, warm and hardly ever snowed which helped me out with keeping any painful memories from bay. Plus, it was far enough away from Michigan.

Texas was nice. I stayed away from the overly happy, always-wanting-to-be-everyone's-best-friend type people and the I'm-the-biggest-saint-you-will-meet people. They usually had skeletons in their closet that I had never wanted to know. So I closed my self off, kept myself distant from everyone and anything around me. I just tried to get through life unnoticed.

* * *

The alarm screamed at me from across the room and I knew I would have to go turn it off sooner or later. I found that I had a bad habit of falling back asleep after hitting that stupid snooze button so I forced myself to put my alarm clock across the room and make myself get up to turn it off. Throwing off the blanket, I moaned and pulled myself up to a sitting (well more like slouching) position and tried to wake up.

Finally, I was awake enough to make out certain objects in my room and work all the kinks out of my joints. I flopped out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to rejuvenated myself. I look in the mirror and made a stupid face when I realized how hot (ha ha) I looked. I grabbed my phone and put on Payphone by Maroon 5 to prance around to while I got ready. I placed my phone in the glass bowl I had on the counter to amplify the sound and grabbed my Clean and Clear to get ready for the process of turning this morning's zombie into a normal looking person.

After washing my face, I threw my hair into hot rollers so it could curl while I rooted through my closet for some jeans and a shirt. I grabbed some frayed skinny jeans, a plain black v-neck shirt, and some of a pair of her black ballet flats. Running back to the bathroom I unrolled my hair to let it cascade down my back in brown curls. I slapped on some make up and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys to leave my small apartment building.

After checking the mail to find nothing but bills, which I could grab later, I walked out of the gate and slowly made my way down the sidewalk, soaking up the noise. There was someone yelling at a child to "Stay by me or you'll get hit by a car!", someone passing by in a car with unnecessary loud music, the ordinary sounds of an everyday neighborhood. The weather was nice, of course it was July after all, and I knew I would have to take a walk in the park before the day ended.

I walked by a gigantic building that I wasn't really sure the name of, but I did know it blocked out the sun, making it cooler and slightly peeving me off. A man bumped into me, apologized profusely before running off again to try to make it on time to his wife's and his anniversary dinner. I chuckled to myself. One of the perks of my power was that it sometimes made my day. I had just gotten past the annoying building and was enjoying the sunlight once again when the ground gave a slight tremble and the building decided to implode. Of course.


	2. Meeting the Doctor

**AN-Okay I rewrote it and changed it a bit. I also added a whole half a page so I hope you like it. I think you may like this one better than the first one. If I had any information that is wrong in the first chapter 1)please forgive me and 2)Feel free to PM me and let me know. I've never been in an abusive relationship so I don't know first hand what it's like. Anyways I'll leave now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.**

I looked back to see the building go up in flames. The building I just past not 5 minutes ago. The building that now had some guy running out of it wearing a nice (although slightly ruffled up) suit, some red converse, and a body length trench coat. I gawked at him while he looked back at the burning building to admire his handiwork. After the man finished, he turned around and saw me staring at him.

"Hello!" He called to me cheerily as he tossed his strange metal tool up in the air only to quickly snatch it up again and shove it inside his suit pocket. "Don't mind me. Just passing through."

"And you felt the need to blow-up a building!" I screeched, just realizing how freaked out I truly was.

The strange man tilted his head to the side and gave me a strange look. "Well its a little more complicated than that..." He slowly trailed off, looking around like he was trying to place where he was. "Ummmmm could you tell me where exactly I would be... and the date if you don't mind..." With that he gave me a dashing grin.

'Poor guy probably hit his head while blowing up the building.' I thought.

"You're in Wichita Falls... And its July the thirteenth 2012." I touched his arm gently. "Are you all right? You sure you didn't hit your head while you were in there?"

He stopped and looked around again. "Ohhhhhh I'm in America?" With that he gave me another big grin. "And Texas from the sound of it! I've always wanted to come to Texas!"

He looked around with an enthralled look on his face (though there really wasn't much to see. Just traffic and shopping centers). "Oh yeah! I'm the Doctor by the way!" Then threw his hand out for me to shake. This is definitely not what I had in mind this morning...

'What is it with this guy and grinning like the freaking Cheshire Cat?' I couldn't help but think as I reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Krystina." I smiled. I felt tingle that came along with my curse. No this could be happening! Not here! Not now!

"NO!" I gasped out, just as my conciousness gave up the fight and blanked out.

I watched every detail of this strange man (well, alien, I guess) and even though I had been through bad things, it was nothing compared to him. He lost everything, while I chose to leave. He was full of such knowledge, making my puny little brain look stupid in comparison. I couldn't believe i had met this remarkable man! He was caring, compassionate, kind, yet so full of darkness. He needed someone. I could tell, but how could I take care of someone I had never met?

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache and a really strong need to drink some water and use the bathroom. My bladder was about to explode and my throat felt like I had swallowed a whole bag of cotton. Ugh! Next to that I could tell I wasn't on the sidewalk anymore. Whatever was underneath me was soft and comfortable.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up to find out where I was. Maybe I had been dreaming and I was at home, tucked safely in my bed. But I knew even I couldn't have dreamed up the eccentric Doctor that I had met yesterday, who blew up a building and flipped my world upside down. The bright light stung so much that I could only stand it for a few seconds before my eyes closed again.

I groaned and rolled over to my side to hide my face in my arms and get away from the bright light. And of course at that exact moment that lovely mad man decided to hop into the room and give out a super loud "'Ello!" that sent needles shooting through my head. In response I groaned again.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the gurney," he chuckled out.

I froze. Gurney? He couldn't be serious! He brought me to the hospital? Slightly freaking out, I shot straight up and stumbled off the metal hospital bed that I had actually been lying on.

"You brought me to a hospital?" The words died on my lips. If this was a hospital, then it obviously was on a different planet. The walls gave off a slight golden glow and a humming noise that I hadn't heard earlier was filling my head. That's when my mind decided to sort itself out. I was actually in the TARDIS, the medical-bay, to be exact.

I looked over at the brilliant man, this "Doctor", and smiled before wincing once again. The Doctor's smile slowly slid into a concerned look and he stepped over to me.

"Are you alright? Here sit down while I get you some pain reliever and a nice, hot cuppa tea!" And with that he was off again. Searching deep into the TARDIS to act out his namesake. I quietly hummed a song while waiting for him to get back, kicking my feet like a little kid. After a while, I hear a loud bang (which really didn't help my headache) and then he was back, briskly walking into the room and handing me a sealed bottle of Advil and a cup and saucer which smelled heavenly.

"I would have opened it, but ugh, I'm allergic," he stated. I nodded and thanked him.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, back up or something. Don't want it to like bust and get on you or anything," I smiled at him. He chuckled and then took three large steps back, out of range. I quickly opened the bottle and shook two tiny white tablets in my hand before tossing them in my mouth and take a big gulp of the warm tea.

When I nodded and let him know that I was finished, he grinned and stepped up. "Do you mind if I check to make sure you're not traumatized or anything?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Course not." He stepped up and placed his hand on my temples.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay but don't you try any funny business," I joked before letting my eyes slide shut. That's when I felt him. Not in the physical way, but more like in my head, like one second I'm alone in my mind and the next there he was, taking up residence. I felt him root around for a minute or two before slipping back out again and allowing me to have my mind back.

When I opened my eyes, there he was, grinning yet again.

"What?" I asked slowly, afraid to know the answer.

The Doctor chuckled, shook his head, and muttered, "A bloody chlematic! I knew you were special, but this!"

"Umm a what? And special! Puh-lease! I'm the furthest thing from special that you could get. I'm the most un-speacialist thing you will ever meet." And with that, I took a large gulp of air and shut up.

"If there is one thing I know Krystina, it's that everyone is special in some way or form. Some just need a little shaping," he gave me another grin. "Now get some rest. I'll explain everything later." Then he loped off to do whatever Doctor's do in their TARDIS's.


	3. Strange Dreams

**AN- Sorry it took a while, but I'm back. Here's the next chapter. I'm really just typing as I go along, so if you find anything you don't like or aren't very fond of in this chapter, just let me know. I'm not saying I'm going to take it out or change it but I may consider it.** **Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Only Krystina is mine.**

My curse has many drawbacks. Some of them are easier to handle then others. Such as dizziness, nausea, and the headaches. Others? Not so much. My least favorite is having the dreams that are someone else's memory.

* * *

I stood and stared at the young woman, staring out the window, watching her planet burn. I don't know why this is the first place I brought her. Maybe I wanted to show her nothing was permanent. That not everything would last. Maybe I wanted someone to join in with the pain. Someone to feel what i felt. Or maybe, I just wanted someone to sympathize with. Someone who would understand why I was the way I was. Why I was filled with this empty, numb feeling. Why I had this ache that made me want to give up.

No matter the reason, I couldn't help the heartache that flared up when I watched her face as she watched her planet be destroyed. I shouldn't have brought her here. No matter why I did, it all still led to one thing: I was selfish.

Being yanked out of a dream doesn't put you in a very good mood. Being woken up by alarms blaring, yeah lets just say it makes you a bit murderous. Jumping out of bed, I followed the string of "What!?"s coming from the console room.

"What the heck is going on!?" I shouted as I entered.

"I don't know! I just did what I usually do and it went crazy!" With that explanation, the Doctor was of again, running around the TARDIS console and smacking buttons. I watched him, feeling helpless because I didn't know what to do. I may have seen his whole life, but I don't remember everything. I was a human, after all, and the Doctor was a 900 and something year old Time Lord!

Suddenly, a screen was flashing and circles were flashing everywhere! "Umm is that suppose to do that?"

The Doctor stumbled over to the screen and looked like he was reading whatever the crazy circles symbolized. Then he jumped shock still and slowly turned towards me. "It's you. You're the reason the TARDIS is acting crazy." But before he could continue, the screen gave off another bleep and the Doctor turned around again.

'What! What the bloody heck are you doing!?" Then suddenly, a strange wheezing sound started up and the TARDIS gave a jolt, tossing both the Doctor and I to the ground. I landed on my wrist and gave out a groan as I rolled up into a ball. After a while the wheezing sound stopped. I laid there, afraid to put any weight on my wrist in case it was broken. I heard the Doctor groan and slowly climb to his feet.

"Krystina?" The Doctor called out. I answered by rolling over and groaning the whole way.

"I think I may have sprained my wrist." he dropped on one knee beside me and grabbed my wrist to check on it. Moving it around a bit, he checked to see if I winced or cried out. After a while he dropped it and grabbed my other hand to help pull me up.

"I think it will be fine if you just move it around every so often." I nodded and then looked around. Nothing really looked damaged, just a little askew.

"So what happened?" I wanted answers. Being thrown to the ground hadn't really increased my mood. In fact it managed to tick me off a bit more. I wonder if my luck will improve anytime soon?

"I'm not really sure..." The Doctor scratched his head, then turned to glance at the screen once again. "She just went crazy, spouting things off about a chlematic and Bad Wolf..." The Doctor's eyes went wide as he read what was on the screen, muttering "bad wolf" over and over again.

"Ummm sorry to interrupt, but what's 'bad wolf'?" I could tell it meant something to him because his eyes were slightly tearing up, even though he kept turning away to try to hide it. I didn't want to intrude, but the whole thing was bothering me, like I know the answer, but my brain wouldn't give it up.

"It's someone who I used to know."

That's when his memories came rushing back. The blonde woman. Rose, was her name. The woman the Doctor loved. The woman he had to leave behind on the sad beach with his look-alike. Bad Wolf.

"Rose. But what do we have to do with each other? The only thing I know about her are from your memories."

"I don't know." And with this sad, puzzling statement, the Doctor plopped into the captain's chair and dropped his head in his hands.

"Hey!" I tried being upbeat about this situation. I needed the Doctor to be bright and clever as usual. I was supposed to play the scared and confused human. "You'll figure something out! You always do!"

When he didn't look up (or even acknowledge my presence) I gave out a puff of air and plopped down next to him.

"Yup, we're screwed."

We sat there for a while, not doing anything. I didn't know what to do. The Doctor was upset and just as confused as I was. I wanted answers, but to what I wasn't sure. There were so many questions. What did Rose and I have to do with one and other? Why was the TARDIS messing up? And most of all: Why wasn't the Doctor doing anything!?

I gave out a big puff of breath and jumped up. Maybe a good cuppa would inspire him. Wow that sounded very... British of me. Walking toward the hallway I stopped, wondering where the heck the kitchen could be. The TARDIS always moved around the rooms. Well I guess I would just have to open up every door that I came across. The TARDIS must have felt distressed too, because the first door I opened happened to lead to the kitchen. And sitting front and center on the counter was a tea-pot.

I grabbed it to fill it up with water and sit it on the stove. Then grabbing a chair, I waited. After a while, the tea-pot went off and I jumped up to fix the Doctor some. I put just the right amount of sugar and creamer, then placed it in on a saucer and shuffled backwards out the door, taking car not to spill it. When I turned around, I noticed that the Doctor hadn't moved anywhere. I slowly shuffled over there and kneeled down beside him.

"Hey... I brought you some tea." When he made no move to acknowledge that he had heard me, I placed the cup down and gently grabbed his wrist. With a gentle tug, I brought them down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Doctor was blank. There was an empty expression on his face that filled me with dread. He couldn't just give up.

"Here," I brought the cup up to his lips. "Sip."

Something must have clicked because when I tilted the cup up, he took a tiny sip. After a couple of sips, he reached up and grabbed the cup and finished it off by himself. After he was done, I grabbed the cup and carried it into the kitchen. The Doctor was no longer sitting when I entered the console room again. He had put on his over coat and was staring at the door.

"Give me like two minutes," I said, then ran to my room and grabbed my jacket. Coming back, I went to stand next to him. I was excited and scared at the same time. Who knew what could be out there.

"Ready?" he asked.

With a nod, I grabbed his hand to prepare myself as we stepped forward.


End file.
